


Проверка на дорогах

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, because no one wants evil Brock, triple agent brock rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Много порно и капелька романтики! Или небольшой рассказ о том, как два рисковых парня, Баки и Стив, прокатились на байке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Раз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Mona_Mour

ager_st: Я видела одно кино, которое начиналось так же.  
Мудрый Рысь: Всего одно?) Ооооооо, вы многое упускаете)

Харлей определенно требовал обкатки после ремонта. Он просто орал всем своим совершенным видом: нахера я тут стою, испытай меня немедленно!

Правда, положа руку на сердце — то, что называлось ремонтом, было скорее рождением. Два месяца они собирали его в гараже у Майки, уплатив за постой сотню и тратя скудное время, остававшееся после работы. Иногда застревали в ангаре до утра, доводя до ума агрегаты, иногда просто выпивали пива, обсуждали дальнейшие планы и расходились по домам, чтобы свалиться в кровати и воскреснуть только утром по дороге на службу.

Из трех ближайших баров, в которых они раньше зависали чуть ли не каждый вечер, к ним даже выслали гонцов — узнать, не случилось ли чего непоправимого, типа происков секты трезвости или мормонов.

Гонцов встретил измазанный машинным маслом Баки, который, вытирая ветошью руки, потыкал пальцем в черт знает что из деталей в углу, и поклялся, что когда они соберут красавца, то будут праздновать три вечера подряд, и вернут барам всю упущенную за пару месяцев выгоду. Гонцы понимающе покивали, помогли найти куда-то завалившийся ключ на двадцать, а также подкрутить вон там, придержать вот тут, и в итоге застряли в гараже до поздней ночи, получив на следующий день нагоняй от владельцев баров, гибнущих без постоянных клиентов.

Выгоду, упущенную в другом, не столь людном, но весьма горизонтальном месте, они собирались возвращать друг другу сами.

Все два месяца, пока хромированный феникс возрождался из пепла металлолома и запчастей, о половых потребностях собственных организмов пришлось забыть. Стоило им с Баки оказаться на любой мало-мальски пригодной для лежания поверхности, как их отрубало: совмещать работу, сборку чоппера и личную жизнь было делом непростым. Выспаться не получалось. Трахаться сонными не выходило. После того, как Стив вырубился во время минета, притом что отсасывал именно он — с экспериментами решили повременить. Баки, который раньше шутил, что им в кровати нужен третий парень — выносливый, не капризный и с другим расписанием смен — теперь уже не шутил, а говорил серьезно, с мечтательным блеском в глазах. При этом в фантазиях воображаемому третьему отводилась Очень Активная Роль, а Стиву и самому Баки предлагалось лежать (не исключено, что даже с закрытыми глазами), получать удовольствие и не спать.

И вот великий день настал.

Вернее, настал-то он еще вчера ночью — часа в три, когда они буквально рухнули рядом с созданным собственными руками совершенным монстром, который выглядел и пах так, что у Стива вставало, несмотря на усталость и недосып. Хотя, возможно, у него вставало, потому, что Бак все время его трогал. Но и из-за Харлея тоже.

Однозначно.

Чем собранный чоппер отличался от своих собратьев — так это шириной и устойчивостью. Словно диван на два колеса поставили. При этом сохранили удобство для самого гонщика и для пассажира. 

Ярко блестящий хромом и мягко отливающий накладками цвета воронова крыла, тяжеленный как вдовья судьба байк стоял в центре ангара. Около него явно не хватало длинноногой брюнетки в бикини с заячьим хвостиком, а на нем самом — многонулевого ценника.

День Великих Испытаний удачно выпал на субботу. И она обещала стать великолепной. Такой, которую не стыдно потом отметить через год и обвести маркером в календаре.

Бак махнулся сменами с напарником и выкроил себе три выходных подряд, прихватив понедельник. У Стива отдел сдал последний проект досрочно, и вовсю прогуливал премию в отпусках. Все сложилось — лучше не придумаешь: утром они обкатают чоппер, потом забурятся в бар и хорошенько отметят это дело, а после все-таки доберутся до кровати в квартире Стива. Жилище Баки отпадало — там были скандальные соседи со слухом, круче чем у дельфинов, и диван на грани молекулярного распада.

А уж в кровати они для начала выспятся на сутки вперед, а потом, вполне вероятно, там же произойдет нечто нестандартное. Особенно, если они, наконец, перестанут дрейфить и займутся делом. Если вы, конечно, понимаете, о чем идет речь.

Без сомнений, то, что они проделывали на всех горизонтальных поверхностях (исключая пол гаража — гараж святое место, и его нельзя осквернять всяким таким), было весьма увлекательным. Но как-то давно хотелось и друг друга поставить на полную обкатку, а не только технику. А то даже странно — их роману уже десять лет, они уже три раза успели разбежаться и четыре сойтись обратно, но при этом не шагнули дальше трех пальцев в заднице, взаимной дрочки, игрушек и не менее взаимных отсосов. Стагнация в отношениях не особо напрягала, но хотелось двигаться вперед.

Баки морщился от таких слов — не от «отсосов», а от «романов» и «отношений» — но по сути вопроса был полностью согласен.

Собранный заново из четырех доноров Харлей должен был стать рубиконом. 

И в какой-то мере, он им и стал.


	2. Два

Гараж Майки очень удачно расположился за городской чертой, на отшибе. Клиентура сюда каталась только «своя».

От большого ржавого ангара шла единственная грунтовка, которая выводила на вечно пустующую асфальтовую дорогу, тянувшуюся до Рич-Вилидж. Она вилась через местные лесистые холмы, навещала озеро в двух местах и уходила в сельскую местность.

С тех пор, как построили объездную, этой дорогой почти не пользовались, но и не забросили — приглядывали, расчищали, подлатывали. По ней часто ездили купаться на папиных тачках удравшие из дому подростки в компании своих прыщавых подружек. А в сезон раскатывали туристы — местные сосны, холмы и гризли были прекрасным фоном для селфи. Правда, гризли возражали, и из пассивного пейзажа становились активным. Поэтому туристы в основном фоткались с деревянными фигурами, плюшевыми мишками и плакатами.

Обкатывать байк решили именно там: на оживленную окружную, а с нее на шоссе выезжать на непроверенном агрегате было стремно. Да и погонять хотелось от души, без радаров и попуток, которые катят как беременные улитки.

Соблюдая очередность, от гаража до озера чоппер гнал Джей. Первое время осторожничал, но под конец разошелся, зажал гашетку и даже заложил пару таких виражей, словно у него под задницей был не широченный и тяжелый Харлей, а гоночный Кавасаки.

Стив весьма чувствительно ткнул ему под ребра, напоминая, что они еще молоды и на кладбище им рановато. Толстая косуха удар смягчила: Джей только заржал, выруливая на пустынный берег, и заглушил мотор. Потом развернулся, обхватил Стива за шею и жарко выдохнул в рот:

— Ты ко мне сзади так жмешься, куколка. Я ощущаю себя лучшим парнем округа, — потом ухмыльнулся и отодвинулся. — Сука, как представлю, что с тобой буду делать вечером — готов прям сейчас спустить.

Стив, не ожидавший такого подвоха, покраснел и ткнул приятеля еще раз под ребра:

— Бак, давай хотя бы не вслух. Не в постели.

— А жаль, — Джей провокационно улыбнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу. — Может, забьем на все? Откатим четверть мили назад, там кемпинг — сейчас не сезон, пусто…

— Баки, ты же помнишь — я не экстремал, и люблю комфорт. Стол для пикников под задницей — не предел мечтаний. Да и здесь не совсем безлюдно: пока мы сюда катились, двое навстречу проехали.

— Зачем же стол? — Джей слез, давая Стиву возможность пересесть за руль, перевязал бандану и отряхнул светлые джинсы от пыли. — Это пошло. И занозы. Наша стальная детка всегда приходит нам на помощь, ты будешь — вот как сейчас — держаться за руль, а я…

— Ба-а-аки, — предупреждающе протянул Стив, которого подобные разговоры заводили бешено, но и смущали примерно в той же степени.

Но упреки для Джеймса Барнса были что москиты для камней — существовали, но игнорировались.

— Ты ужасный зануда, — Джей расстроенно покачал головой, картинно вздохнул и занял место позади. — Я предлагаю тебе не-за-бы-ва-е-мый первый секс верхом на байке, а ты нудишь. И отказываешься. Последний раз мне отказывали два года назад, она была…

— Первый секс у меня был в шестнадцать. Между прочим, раньше, чем у тебя, — ввернул Стив, сворачивая друга с обсуждения прекрасной, но неравнодушной к серым глазам приятеля половины человечества, на более безопасную для себя тему.

От любых упоминаний о романах Баки на стороне в груди по ощущениям растопыривал колючки целый дикобраз — крутился и тыкал задницей поочередно то в чувство собственности, то в комплекс неполноценности.

Правда, от темы потери невинности помрачнел уже Баки. То, что тогда произошло между Стивом и Синди, конечно сложно было назвать сексом — скорее это был полусекс или недосекс — но он был. И случился как раз тогда, когда родители под конец лета отправили Джея на два месяца к тетке, в другой штат. Вернувшись, он быстро получил все местные вести, включая новости о скоротечном романе Стива и Синди. Сначала дулся пару дней, потом простил. После того, как завалил Стива у себя дома на стол и доказал себе, ну и всем присутствующим, что Джеймс Барнс тут — номер один. Да, и в отсосе тоже. В принципе сейчас, спустя десять лет, это было единственным, в чем Стив опередил Баки: нажраться в хлам, загреметь в участок, снять разом трех телок на вечеринке — приятель успел первым. Даже попасть в аварию и заполучить искусственные кости в руку.

— Говорю же — зануда. И чего я в тебе нашел, напомни?

— Ты говорил, что у меня великолепная задница.

Баки тесно прижался сзади и пощупал предмет разговора.

— Это точно, за это можно простить многое. Стив, если мы — ты, байк, я и мой парень — продолжим так стоять, то приподнимись немного… Через джинсы не те ощущения.

— Бак, иди в жопу…

— Ну, а я о чем. Выруливай, давай, — Джей прижался к спине и обнял за пояс, одновременно запуская руки под ремень.

Стив понял, что сражаться с этим бесполезно, и вырулил с песчаной полосы пляжа на асфальт.

Неяркое солнце золотило кору сосен и отражалось бликами в озере. Из леса поверх запаха хвои тянуло чем-то терпким, от чего голову прочищало от сорных мыслей и кружило от кайфа одновременно.

Байк действительно был хорош. Не зря столько провозились с коробкой передач: послушно и плавно разгонялся, тормозил четко. Пару раз Стиву чудилась вибрация на разгоне, но после набора скорости она таинственным образом исчезала.

Они домчали до пригорода за десять минут, развернулись и покатили обратно к озеру.

— Не передумал насчет кемпинга? — проорал Джей в ухо, одновременно весьма ловко отщелкивая пряжку ремня и расстегивая молнию на джинсах Стива. — Давай, куколка, покажи мне настоящую скорость. А то я уже начинаю подумывать, что ты тайком дал обет целомудрия. И я даже знаю, где у тебя Кольцо Непорочности. Такое узкое.

— Бак, прекращай, навернемся! — недовольно предупредил Стив, прибавляя газ.

Но когда тут его слушали и слушались!

Руки Джея скользнули ниже, сжали уже полностью вставший член, сильно, но осторожно погладили, потом одна ладонь обхватила ствол, а вторая скользнула еще ниже, чтобы приласкать яйца. Стив дернулся от ударившей в пах волны возбуждения и сбавил скорость. Держать на дороге тяжеленный чоппер, когда тебе в это время надрачивают, было задачкой не из простых. Но из приятных.

— О, я, кажется, нашел рычаг переключения скоростей, — довольно прокомментировал Джей из-за спины и прикусил Стиву шею. — Давай-ка разгонимся…

— Баки, мне сейчас больше хочется остановиться. Ты говорил про кемпинг. У меня больше нет возражений против стола. Лучше стол, чем реанимация. Убедил…

— Брось, Стив. Не тормози. Кемпинг потом, меня на стол посадишь — я заноз не боюсь. А сейчас хочу так, на скорости. Чтобы ты кончил. Это охуенно…

Стив прикусил возражения и язык одновременно. Спорить с Баки всегда было делом бесполезным. Этот улыбчивый поганец всегда добивался своего. Особенно от Стива. Вот и теперь он уступил, позволил, отпустил себя.

И чоппер набрал скорость.

Джей тоже ускорил движения: чем сильнее Стив давил на газ — тем мощнее разгоняли самого Стива. На поворотах скорость падала — и ласка сразу становилась слабее, невесомей, доводила до исступления. Получалась какая-то прямо пропорциональная дрочка: от нее бастовал инстинкт самосохранения, плавились мозги и хотелось давить на гашетку все сильнее — чтобы получить желаемую разрядку.

На прямой участок на спуске с холма, они выкатили на ста милях и еще десятку набрали инерцией. Джей крепко держался, сжав Стива бедрами и почти полностью навалившись ему на спину. И Стив очень хорошо ощущал его член, прижатый к своей заднице. Джей мелко, нетерпеливо терся, прижимаясь так сильно, что рисковал заполучить ожоги от жесткой ткани. Руки были заняты. У обоих. Один держал руль, другой — рулил.

Ритм ускорялся, становился бешеным, движения получались сильными и рваными. Хватка на руле слабела, и чоппер пару раз вильнул, выравниваясь в последний момент.

— Хорошо, да? Давай, еще немного. Сейчас мы…

Договорить Джею (а Стиву кончить) не дали, сбоку взвыла сирена, и с кемпинговой площадки, которую они уже успели проскочить, на дорогу с пробуксовкой вырулил потрепанный патрульный полицейский форд, врубив полную люстру.

Откуда он тут нарисовался и чего забыл в глуши — было не ясно. Видимо успел заехать, пока они мотались до города.

Стив ругнулся и начал притормаживать.

Чоппер послушно замедлился до разрешенной скорости, но потом внутри что-то скрежетнуло и стукнуло. Заднее колесо на долю секунды заклинило, и чтоб удержать агрегат на дороге понадобились все усилия.

Байк мотануло по асфальту и утянуло на левую обочину.

Баки перенес вес направо, выравниваясь, а Стив чуть не спалил тормоза. Остановка вышла совсем не грациозной: чоппер больным лосем заметался от обочины к обочине и в последний момент чуть не завалился в кювет.

Походу, испытания провалились, и гараж Майка снова ждал троих своих обителей: Стива, Баки и хрен знает что сломавший себе байк.

Патрульный оказался благоразумен: к объекту с непредсказуемой траекторией лезть не стал — остановился метрах в пятнадцати.

— Ебать наше с тобой счастье, Стив! Каким сраным ветром сюда занесло этого козла? Никогда тут копы не катались — только по вызову. Глушь же, кого тут ловить? Гризли за превышение?

Пока Джей шепотом крыл невезуху, Стив не слезая с седла нагнулся и осмотрел заднее колесо. Утер мигом вспотевший лоб и прошептал в ответ:

— Бак, гляди.

Тот прекратил ругаться и тоже перегнулся посмотреть на деформированный металл. Помолчал, выпрямился, резко выдохнул и ткнулся лбом Стиву в спину.

— Сломайся оно минутой раньше, на скорости — привет, зеленые холмы, — тихо и ровно констатировал он. — Но в жопу этого копа я все равно целовать не буду. Он же случайно нас спас.

Стив переваривал произошедшее и одновременно наблюдал в зеркало за вышедшим из патрульной машины офицером, который не спеша поправил ремень, рацию, и ленивой походкой направился к мотоциклу.

На копе были солнечные очки, правая рука расслабленно лежала на кобуре. Во рту он перекатывал луговую травинку с пушистым колоском на конце.

Вроде все выглядело по инструкции, но вот эта соломинка придавала офицеру какой-то неуставной, полуковбойский-полубандитский вид.

— Ты его знаешь? — тихо спросил Стив. — Видел раньше?

Джей часто в одиночку зависал по барам в разных концах города, иногда с минусовым результатом. В итоге, копов он знал чуть ли не поименно. С одной половиной выпивал, от второй половины — огребал.

— Не, этот не из наших, точно, — тихо прошептал Баки прямо в ухо. Для чего опять налег Стиву на спину. — Наверно залетный. Здесь территория, как нейтральные воды — заплывай, кто хочешь. Только обычно никому не надо. А этому вот присралось. Хотя… Может, и видел его где-то. Гляди, руки какие приметные. Руки стопудово видел. Только где — не помню. Но он точно был не в форме. Вертится в голове, не поймать. Смотри, какая рожа хищная. Акула чертова.

— Скорее, манта.

— Это еще кто?

— Скат такой, с тебя размером.

— Скат, не скат, а штраф точно впаяет. Хорошо еще, если в участок не потащит — выбирайся потом из той глуши, откуда эта твоя манта выползла. Хотя, может, повезет… Смотри, у него общего радара нет: тачка старая, на такие новые приборы не ставят, ну те, которые сразу в центр инфу шлют. Может, договоримся…

Полицейский тем временем подошел ближе, и Стив наконец смог повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть случайного спасителя целиком.

Мужику явно перевалило за сорок, и уже давно. Он был очень широкий и мощный: при каждом движении черная форменная рубашка с коротким рукавом предметно натягивалась на груди, чуть не лопалась на бицепсах, а петля для верхней пуговицы была девственно неразработанной — ворот шею не вмещал. Загорелые дочерна, татуированные предплечья, о которых говорил Баки, судя по блеклости рисунка, в таком состоянии пребывали давно, не меньше двадцати лет — орнаменты успели выцвести в сине-серый.

Офицер не торопясь снял солнечные очки и оказался выраженно-южным типом: темные глаза, пятидневная черная щетина и ухмылка, скрытая в уголке рта. Эта чертова ухмылка четко транслировала «парни, я знаю, что поймал вас на горячем, и вы это знаете, но сейчас мы все будем делать вид, что все в порядке».

— Сэр, ваши документы. Пожалуйста.

Стив уже потянулся за карточкой, когда понял, что рука Джея ему мешает — прижимает карман куртки. И только спустя секунду до него дошло: Баки за все это время так и не подумал вытащить руки у него из штанов. То ли забыл, что вряд ли. То ли просто его это заводило — и вот это вероятнее.

Стив нащупал и вытянул карточку. Сунул в руки полицейскому, который как раз внимательно оглядывал самого Стива, его распахнутую куртку, расстегнутый ремень и руку Бака у него в штанах — как вишенку на торте композиции. Травинка медленно и невозмутимо перекочевала из одного уголка рта в другой. Офицер отвел взгляд, словно ничего интересного не происходило, взял документы и принялся рассматривать. Рация у него на поясе закашляла и выдала что-то про лошадей.

— Что-то не так, сэр? — начал Стив, но заткнулся — рука Джея резко сжалась на уже успевшем опасть члене, возрождая в нем если не оптимизм, то тягу к жизни. Только этого не хватало!

Баки еще теснее прижался к его спине, одной рукой продолжая поглаживать член, а второй предупреждающе стиснув бедро.

— Вы ехали сто десять, парни. На этом участке дороги запрещен разгон больше шестидесяти: тут спуск и сразу опасный поворот. И полчаса назад, когда я заворачивал на стоянку, знак, предупреждающий об этом, стоял на месте.

— Офицер…

Судя по тону, у Бака точно было что-то на уме.

Такой тон он использовал, когда рассказывал Стиву по телефону про новый блокбастер, а потом сообщил, что сейчас у него в заднице маленькая анальная пробка с большой вибрацией. Пробку потом опробовали и на Стиве тоже, так что вечер запомнился.

— Мы опасно перегораживаем проезд — справа тоже дорога на спуск. Разворачивайте мотоцикл и катитесь до кемпинга — там разберемся, — полицейский еще раз задумчиво оценил местонахождение рук Баки и румянец, пятнами растекавшийся по щекам Стива. Снова пожевал травинку, поправил кобуру и отошел к своей машине. Все так же неторопливо. А вот развернулся и вырулил форд весьма лихо, и вверх по дороге ушел с явным превышением.

И документы Стиву коп так и не вернул.

Спине стало прохладно, а члену одиноко — Джей, забыв о прежних намерениях, слез с седла и присел на корточки, рассматривая заднее колесо:

— Недокрутили — от тряски болт вылез, его срезало, и пиздец! — с досадой сказал он. — До кемпинга докатимся — на скорости колымаги твоей бабушки, но дальше придется вызывать Майки с грузовиком: до гаража точно не дотянем. Бля, целый месяц псу под хвост из-за какой-то гайки!

— Хорошо если до гаража, а не до штраф-стоянки, — охладил его пыл Стив. — У нас сейчас есть проблема покрупнее поломки.

Джей сначала озабоченно покивал, а потом просветлел лицом:

— Стиив! Я вспомнил!

Опять этот тон, от которого пятая точка сразу чувствует неумолимое приближение проблем.

— Только не говори мне, что этот коп — старший братик одной из твоих подружек, который сначала гонялся за тобой с обрезом, а потом вы вместе так накидались в баре, что ты напрочь его забыл.

— Почти так. И даже лучше. Особенно про бар. Помнишь, я говорил — нам нужен третий парень? Как тебе кандидат?

— Баки! Ты рехнулся. Он нас засадит за неуважение к закону. И за домогательства. Нет, я против.

Тяга приятеля к поиску приключений на свою и чужую задницу сейчас больше нервировала, чем радовала. Стив постарался вложить в одно слово «нет» все накопившееся неодобрение. Это было сложной задачей — одновременно приходилось застегивать ширинку и поправлять ремень. Дважды недополученный оргазм вылился в неприятную тяжесть в яйцах и общую раздражительность. Из-за поломки перспектива оказаться в кровати и наверстать упущенное таяла утренним туманом. А у Стива были планы, черт подери! И сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось кончить, а не ввязываться в очередную аферу имени Барнса. Ну да, коп был горяч, даже слишком. Будь они в других обстоятельствах — Стив бы не возражал. Но вот так, в лоб, переть на стража порядка при исполнении с такими предложениями… Это как скакать на тигре: никогда не знаешь, в какой момент он тебя скинет и отгрызет яйца. С чего Бак вообще срисовал, что офицер силен по нестандартной части?

— Когда твои губы произносят «засадит» — внутри прямо все сжимается. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать — у меня стоит на парней в форме. А там еще и содержимое, — Баки сочувственно похлопал чоппер и сел за руль. — Давай, Стив, прижмись ко мне и поползли договариваться. Чует мое сердце, это будет интересно.


	3. Три

Коп ждал их на кемпинговой площадке, почти у самой кромки леса, где густые кроны сосен нависали над поляной, создавая тенистый шатер.

Джей, подъезжая, одобрительно пробурчал про хорошее место и «с дороги не видно», за что получил от Стива очередной тычок. Возмущаться не стал, только шепнул «доверься старому другу», осторожно объехал бампер полицейской машины и поставил байк под ее прикрытием.

Судя по тому, как многообещающе неритмично стукало под задницей — выбираться отсюда им предстояло на четырех колесах, а не на двух.

Полицейский на них даже головы не поднял: сидел за деревянным столом, на котором так и не свершилось запланированного секса с занозами, и внимательно сверяясь с разложенной картой, что-то вносил в планшет.

— Офицер Рамлоу, — обозначил Джей, вглядевшись в шильдик, и уселся на скамью напротив, поерзав задницей на жестких досках.

Коп кивнул, давая понять, что услышал, допечатал что-то, заблокировал гаджет и наконец обратил на них внимание. Колосок изо рта он так и не выпустил, и это почему-то смущало. Как и тот факт, что Баки сейчас собирается соблазнить офицера полиции. А Стив будет соучаствовать.

Бред какой-то!

На стол рядом с планшетом аккуратно легли права и бланк штрафа. Пока незаполненный.

— Сэр, у меня есть все основания полагать, — вкрадчиво начал Баки, и Стив со всей четкостью осознал — тот реально задумал совратить этого копа. Без шуток.

Вот до этого еще хохмил и взвешивал, а сейчас — четко решил, и хрен ты его с пути свернешь. В голосе, взгляде, движении рук проскользнуло нечто — вроде и мягкое на ощупь, как мех, а вкогтится — не оторвешь. Точь-в-точь как тогда, десять лет назад, когда Джей узнал о Сэнди. Зарубка, от которой жизнь можно было разделить на «до» и «после». Контрольный узел, развязка. И вот сейчас нежданно-негаданно они на такой и встали, и Джей уже сверился с картой и решил, куда им ехать.

И закрутилось-то все даже не потому, что Джей не хотел платить штраф. Ну а кто бы хотел? А потому, что один конкретный офицер Рамлоу, прикусывающий этот гребаный колосок, шикарно будет смотреться у них в койке.

А еще Стив осознал: во-первых — он не возражает, а во-вторых — готов принять участие. На равных.

И все-таки, что такого интересного Джей знал об этом типе, что без оглядки, с деликатностью порнозвезды бросился в пучину убийственного флирта?

— …вам совершенно не обязательно делать это, — Баки мягко кивнул на протокол штрафа. — Мы признаем — нарушили. Клянемся, это больше никогда не повторится. Предлагаю прочитать нам лекцию о важности соблюдения скоростного режима. И простить.

Коп подпер голову ладонью и прищурившись молча наблюдал за сольным выступлением Джея, перегоняя травинку из одного угла рта в другой. На слове «простить» он слегка приподнял бровь, одним движением точно выражая все, что думает о словах Баки и о ситуации в целом. И надо сказать, Стив его где-то понимал.

— А во время лекции мы могли бы вас целиком и полностью убедить в нашей законопослушности и благих… намерениях, — Баки совершенно пошлым образом растекся по столу и многозначительно прикусил нижнюю губу.

Стив, который стоял чуть сбоку, увидел — Рамлоу среагировал: чуть пошевелился на скамье, шире раздвинул ноги. И в этом Стив тоже его понимал — не реагировать на Джеймса Барнса мог только Билли. И то лишь потому, что был отлит из бронзы в честь победы Севера над Югом и установлен на главной площади. Хотя, если бы Джей поставил себе целью добиться от Билли взаимности — у того не осталось бы шанса.

— А с чего вы взяли, что мне интересна ваша дальнейшая законопослушность? — голос у офицера стал хриплый, на пару тонов ниже, и Баки поспешил закрепить успех, удвоив наживку — стянул бандану и распустил затянутый резинкой хвост.

— Я видел кой-кого с такими же наколками пару недель назад в «Трех пулях». Видимо, тату-салоны нынче стали копировать удачные работы, — Бак кивнул на ряды кельтских браслетов на руках копа. — И этого кого-то круто бортанул его парень. Стив, ты не поверишь: такой блондинистый красавчик, на тебя чем-то похож, только пониже и поуже. И поглупее. Он очень громко говорил. Я расслышал про «вечно занят», «гребаная работа», «полтора раза в месяц», «грубое животное» и кажется еще что-то с подробностями про минет. А потом блондинчик вылил на парня с татуировками пинту отличного портера и ушел. Думаю, после пивного душа эти двое не помирились, а так как один из них вечно занят на работе, то вряд ли он успел подыскать второму замену, — Бак придвинулся еще ближе, распущенные волосы нависли над расстеленной картой, и заглянул копу в глаза. — Верно?

Офицер Рамлоу не дрогнул и взгляда не отвел, лишь еще раз перекинул колосок, да так, что тот метелочкой скользнул Джею по носу, заставляя поморщиться от щекотки.

— Предположим. А с чего вы, парни, взяли, что мне захочется читать лекции именно вам?

— Не начнешь читать — не узнаешь, как мы внимательно умеем слушать, — Баки ухватил зубами в очередной раз мазнувший его по носу колосок, потянул на себя и почти сразу выпустил, обменивая стебелек на жаркий рот.

Рамлоу на поцелуй ответил сразу и страстно, но рук от стола не оторвал, напротив, с силой ухватился за доски, словно отпустить боялся.

Они целовались прямо у Стива под носом, и ничего более горячего, заводящего и напрочь выносящего мозги он в своей жизни не видел: напористый, жадный, идущий напролом Баки и сдерживающийся из последних сил офицер Рамлоу.

Джей в своей вечной манере рвался вперед, изведать неизведанное: облизывал чужие губы, коротко мял их своими. Потом не выдержал и порывисто выдохнув, ухватил рукой за шею, стараясь прижать ближе.

Вернее, попытался. Коп среагировал быстрее: перехватил руку, рывком дернул на себя, и весящий без малого сотню Баки внезапно оказался на столе, а от следующего рывка — на коленях у офицера Рамлоу.

Надо отметить, Джея такая резкая перемена мест если и ошарашила, то ненадолго.

Он только восхищенно присвистнул:

— Силен! — и провокационно поерзал на новом сиденье, оценивая степень удобства. — Твой бывший — идиот. Мы лучше.

— Это чем же? — невозмутимо спросил Рамлоу, хотя уже успел оценить тактические характеристики задницы Джея путем ощупывания и поглаживания.

От жестких движений того совсем повело: он вжался пахом в пах и потерся уже совсем откровенно. Кинул на Стива пьяный от возбуждения взгляд, притерся еще раз и ответил:

— Первое: нас двое. Это значит: когда кто-то один занят, второй может быть свободен. Второе: мы много работаем и понимаем, что такое «я устал, катись весь мир к хуям». Третье: в отличие от твоего парня, который, повторюсь, полный идиот, и орет про личное на весь бар, я очень люблю отсасывать. И еще больше люблю, когда меня, во время этого дела, держат за волосы. Крепко. Верно, Стив?

Стив только и смог что кивнуть. Баки не приукрашивал, скорее преуменьшал. Однажды он кончил без рук, пока отсасывал Стиву, а тот задвигал ему, целиком контролируя весь процесс, крепко держа за собранные в хвост волосы и не давая своевольничать.

— Кажется, твой бывший именно этим и возмущался: манерой драть так, как нравится и хочется тебе. Так вот — мы дадим именно так, как хочется тебе. Правда, потом стребуем обратно с процентами, но сначала дадим. Мне нужно напрягаться и придумывать четвертое и пятое, или первых трех пунктов достаточно для согласия, офицер Рамлоу? И кстати, имя у тебя есть? Или ты меня на «вы» ебать будешь?

Коп вжал в себя Джея, позволяя ему тереться в медленном, выматывающем ритме:

— Меня зовут Брок. Ни сокращать, ни удлинять мое имя не советую. Тебя я услышал, теперь хочу послушать твоего приятеля. Он вроде не немой, сам за себя говорить может. Или ты языком за двоих работаешь?

— Сейчас оценишь: за двоих или за троих, — не прекращая зубоскалить, Джей стянул с плеч косуху, оставшись только в рубашке, прижался к широкой груди Брока и наконец «вспомнил» про Стива. — Стив, репутация гибнет, мне уже не верят на слово. Так что у меня срочное дело этажом ниже, а ты побудь красноречивым за меня. Я знаю, ты умеешь. Когда хочешь. А сейчас ты хочешь, — и он неожиданно легко для своей комплекции стек под стол, ухитрившись не снести сам стол, не спихнуть Брока со скамьи и не ободрать себе спину о доски. — Люблю униформу. Очень практичная штука. Стабильная. Всегда знаешь, где что.

Это уточнение донеслось уже из-под стола, и Стив остался наедине с Броком. Как выполнять инструкцию и знакомиться, он не представлял. Это Джей мог добиться взаимности от придорожного столба, а у самого Стива с коммуникабельностью было туго. А уж в такой ситуации, как сейчас, он и вовсе чувствовал себя полным кретином, у которого, вдобавок ко всему, стоит до боли.

К счастью, говорить не потребовалось. Брок, которым под столом вплотную занялся Баки, посмотрел абсолютно пьяным, расфокусированным взглядом и сам притянул Стива ближе, ухватив за ремень.

Целовался Брок потрясающе — неторопливо, с чувством, жарко выдыхая, постанывая в рот и сильно прикусывая нижнюю губу. Через минуту у Стива уже горели натертые жесткой щетиной щеки, а на языке ощущался привкус чужой мятной жвачки.

— Ты Стив. Я слышал. Как зовут твоего парня? — спросил Брок, расстегивая пряжку ремня на джинсах Стива и запуская руки внутрь.

— Баки, — Стив оперся спиной о стол, потому что ноги держать отказывались.

— Шутишь? Баки?

Брок тут же зажмурился, словно от внезапной боли, резко выдохнул пару раз и простонал:

— Он один — как три борделя разом. Особенно когда берет за щеку. Черт! Баки! Притормози, — он расправился с молнией на джинсах Стива и спустил их ниже, освобождая член.

— Ему нравится прозвище, хотя вообще-то его зовут Джеймс Барнс.

— То, что нравится, я уже понял. Ощутил, — Брок снова зажмурился, выругался и опустил руку под стол, хватая Джея за волосы, заставляя остановиться. — Хей, полегче, гонщик. Опять превышаешь. Сбавь газ и давай-ка тщательнее. Я придержу на поворотах.

У Баки от четкой инструкции сделался такой вид, словно он выпил стакан виски залпом: глаза затянуло похотливой поволокой, он сглотнул, медленно кивнул, опустил голову и снова взял в рот.

Брок, как и обещал, придерживал: крепко намотав на кулак длинные патлы Баки, задал медленный ритм. Но всю внешнюю неторопливость компенсировал глубиной и секундной задержкой в конце каждого толчка, именно когда был глубже всего. Баки хрипло стонал, принимая, и Стив завис от зрелища — как его любовник жадно заглатывает чужой член до корня. И как ему это нравится. Им обоим. Им троим.

Вернул его на землю все тот же Брок, у которого осталась свободной левая рука.

— К дьяволу джинсы, хочу тебе отсосать.

Стив, пламенея уже не только щеками, но и ушами, просьбу выполнил.

Ему единственному из их сумасшедшего трио была видна дорога, почти скрытая за кустами. И если случайно проезжающий мимо автомобилист окажется чуть более любопытным и присмотрится, то он вполне может увидеть, как хорошо некоему Стиву Роджерсу. Хорошо, потому что его член надрачивает мужик, которого еще час назад этот самый Стив знать не знал.

От мысли, что кто-то может их застукать, Стиву стало так хорошо, что почти плохо. Его качнуло в сторону, а Брок, превратно истолковав движение, вместо того, чтобы отпустить, сам наклонился вперед и осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, коснулся губами члена. Потом взял неглубоко, обвел языком по кругу, и Стиву уже стало все равно — сколько человек его сейчас могут увидеть. И даже записать на видео и сбросить в сеть.

Брок оказался настойчивым, напористым. Рот у него был настолько потрясающе умелым и щедрым на ласку, что голова шла кругом. Обе головы.

Он притянул Стива к себе за бедра, побуждая толкаться глубже и сильнее. И Стив слушался. Не смея прикрыть глаза, с восхищением наблюдал, как Брок, в том же ритме, в котором отсасывал ему — засаживает Джею. И как тот пропускает его член глубоко в горло, сильно гладит языком за уздечкой, чуть сжимает зубами — самую малость, но этого с лихвой хватало, чтобы сердце екало, а возбуждение накатывало девятым, страшным по силе валом.

Стоны Баки участились и стали более ломкими, прерывистыми. Он мотнул головой раз, второй, показывая — еще чуть-чуть и для него все закончится самым быстрым и приятным образом. Брок понял, к чему идет, и успел остановиться, практически силой отрывая Баки от собственного члена.

— Обгон пока запрещен, — прокомментировал он, выудил Баки из-под стола за лохматую гриву и вздернул на ноги. — Притормози, куда мчишь?

— Как хочешь? — Баки обвел всех мутным от похоти взглядом, отметив и зацелованный рот Стива, и его член, которому всего ничего оставалось до оргазма, но его снова обломали. — Как ты нас хочешь?

— Сильно, — выдохнул Брок. — И долго. И желательно так, чтоб всем было хорошо. И даже удобно. Тебя хочу, сзади… Давай, седлай байк. Посмотрим, сколько выдержишь, ковбой.

Джей тряхнул головой, выныривая из чувственного марева, одним движением расстегнул джинсы, которые наверное немилосердно давили на член, вытянул из кармана косухи тюбик смазки, сунул в руки Стиву, в два приема скинул ботинки, штаны и, оставшись в одной клетчатой распахнутой рубашке, уселся на байк и поймал точку равновесия.

Поерзал по коже сиденья, двинул плечами так, что рубаха почти сползла, ухватился за руль чоппера и приглашающее выгнулся, демонстрируя идеальную широкую спину, сужающуюся треугольником и переходящую в не менее идеальную крепкую задницу. Потом качнулся, прижался членом к седлу и начал резкими, короткими движениями тереться им о сиденье. Руками себе не помогал — держался за руль.

У Стива пересохло во рту от этой картины. И даже стало немного завидно: Баки редко так сильно срывало с моральных болтов, а тут зрелищем приходилось делиться.

Рядом тихо и восхищенно матернулся Брок, потом пихнул замершего соляным столбом Стива ближе к байку и шепнул:

— Хорош, сукин сын! Давай, растяни его, тебе же не впервой, да? Хочу посмотреть, как ты его готовишь. Для меня.

Баки был послушным, но громким. На каждое движение пальцев он рычал и прогибался назад. Его член тек, пачкая сиденье. Стив опасался, что чоппер накренится и упадет, но чувство баланса у друга было идеальным — он словно танцевал в седле, ухитряясь при этом не раскачивать байк.

— Глубже, — велел Брок, который стоял за плечом и шумно отрывисто дышал. — И давай сразу три.

— Рано, — возразил Стив и тут же почувствовал, как к его заднице тоже прижались пальцы, покружили, размазали теплую смазку, а потом вошли, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Брок вставил сразу два, несколько раз сильно толкнулся, нащупал простату, надавил так, что в глазах потемнело от кайфа, остановился и мягко повторил:

— Три пальца. И глубже. Пожалей задницу своего парня — я на размер не жалуюсь.

Стив начал слушаться на пятом заходе: когда в его собственной заднице оба пальца двигались уже свободно — раскрывали, дразнили, обходя сладкую точку по кругу, но не касались там, где хотелось больше всего.

— Вот так. Хорошо. Очень хорошо, какие послушные мальчики, — похвалил Брок, когда Баки дрожа принял третий палец, застонал от кайфа и начал ритмично скользить вперед-назад, порыкивая от подкатывающего удовольствия. — Сейчас оседлаем. Готов?

Баки не прерывая движения на пальцах Стива промычал что-то невнятное, но согласное. Брок поймал его на обратном ходу, впечатал грудью в руль, погладил по заднице и между ягодиц, добавляя смазку. Сжал стоящий колом член, провел вверх-вниз, задержавшись под налитой головкой. Потом отодвинул Стива чуть в сторону, перекинул ногу через байк, налегая Баки на спину, вжимая в перекладину: захочешь — не выберешься.

До Стива сквозь дымку собственного возбуждения дошло: сейчас внутри его парня окажутся отнюдь не пальцы, а нечто покрупнее, нечто, что он во рту-то с трудом умещал. И опыт будет первым, и надо как-то предупредить об этом Брока.

Баки нетерпеливо притерся задом, и потребовал:

— Давай, седлай! Только не быстро. Я…

— …необъезженный, — договорил за друга Стив, сгреб в кулак волосы Баки, а второй рукой крепко ухватил Брока за плечо и сжал пальцы. — Поэтому мы все будем очень и очень осторожными, верно?

— Верно, — выдохнул Брок, которого от новостей, кажется, повело еще сильнее. — С ума сойти можно. Прям подарок от Санты, — он замер, справляясь с собой, потом перехватил руль для упора, и медленно толкнулся бедрами вперед. — Пусти, не зажимайся… Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться тому, что на меня вылили кружку с пивом. И как ты ухитрился с такими блядскими повадками сохранить свою задницу целой? Тем более, при таком дружке? В каком монастырском подвале вас держали?

Джей зажмурился, старался расслабиться, пока в него протискивался большой и толстый член:

— А… я… не… один… тут… такой! — выдал он в такт толчкам и, наконец, насадился до самого корня. — Фак! Для первого раза ты великоват, Брок. Не двигайся. Погоди, мне нужно привыкнуть. Замри! Вот черт. Как на танковом дуле…

— Мне, знаешь ли, тоже, не сахар, — Брок застыл, благодарно целуя Джея между лопаток, выждал и чуть заметно качнулся.

Потом еще раз, и еще. Каждым толчком двигаясь буквально на четверть дюйма. Разминая и приучая задницу Баки к толщине своего члена.

— Сил нет, как охота тебя выебать со всей дури. Не сжимайся, да чтоб тебя! Не дразни, и так еле держусь. Блядь, да кому ж за такое счастье занести? Стив, давай, вставай спереди. Баки, ты же за минуту сосать не разучился? Открой рот — порадуй сразу двоих. Вот так, терпи, глубже хочу, сейчас все будет….

Стив послушался, обошел байк и встал, расставив ноги по бокам переднего колеса. В таком положении Баки мог сосать, но неглубоко, только головку. Брок перехватил Баки под живот, приподнимая, практически укладывая его на руль грудью и одновременно насаживая глубже на свой член.

Баки застонал, вильнул задом, поощряя, давая зеленый свет, и все пришло в движение.

Брок задавал ритм: сначала толкался неспешно, приучая к себе, растягивая Баки членом и часто добавляя смазку. Вставлял глубоко, выжидал, чуть покачиваясь внутри, и вынимал практически целиком, дожидался пока задница сожмется, и вставлял снова. Когда, не выдерживая, засаживал особенно сильно, так что Джей аж шипел — старательно отвлекал, четко и ритмично надрачивая ему член, пока недовольное шипение не сменялось просьбами не тормозить.

Баки нетерпеливо рычал и пытался подгонять, но его удачно затыкал Стив.

Потом Брок переключился на третью скорость — ровные и мощные толчки, от которых Баки еще глубже заглатывал член Стива, и коротко, сладко стонал. От этого звука, который похоже застревал где-то внутри и резонировал во всем теле, у Стива мозги сплавлялись от похоти. Хотелось засаживать Баки грубее, хотелось отодвинуть Брока в сторону и занять его место. И одновременно мелькали совсем уж мозговыносящие картинки — как Брок отсасывает ему, стоя на коленях, а потом разворачивается и… Стив вытряхнул себя из офигенных фантазий в охерительную действительность. Тут тоже было прекрасно.

Брок наконец сорвался в жесткий, но желанный всеми ритм, на самой грани грубости. Вколачивался в подставленную задницу рывками, трахая в разных направлениях — сильно, рвано. Крыл, удерживая его в нужной позе то за плечи, то за бедра. Отвесил Баки пару крепких шлепков, заставляя сжаться, потом перехватил за волосы и прижал к паху Стива, вынуждая насадиться до корня.

Стиву уже не было дела ни до случайных свидетелей, ни до того, что Брока он знает всего ничего. Царапавший внутри комок стыдливости испарился. Не иначе как от общего жара.

Стиву было хорошо. Стив хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Стив очень хотел, чтобы это закончилось прямо сейчас. Стив за руль держал байк, на котором, порыкивая от наслаждения, Брок драл Баки, не давая передышки.

— Еще! Дай тебя выебать как следует. Давай, сожми меня, — Брок крепко держал Баки за бедра, наверняка оставляя синяки, смотрел на Стива, говорил все это прямо ему в глаза и трахал, трахал, трахал. — Впусти глубже мой хуй. Насадись на него. И в глотку, тоже глубже. Мать твою, какая шикарная у тебя задница. Хочу осторожнее, а не выходит. Давай же… не могу больше, хочу сильнее, терпи!

Баки мычал, полностью подчиняясь чужим рукам и члену, которые заботились о его удовольствии. Подавался назад, с силой насаживаясь, и тут же двигался вперед, впуская Стива в свой жаркий рот.

Стив не выдержал первым.

Качнулся вперед к Броку, почувствовал, как Джей сильно сжимает головку его члена, застонал и сразу ощутил губы Брока на своих. Это легкое прикосновение на контрасте и переполнило чашу весов. Он вцепился Баки в волосы, сильно до грубости, жестко вставил раз, другой — и кончил, сладко, нежно целуя Брока, и выплескиваясь глубоко в горло Баки.

Баки остановился, смакуя его наслаждение, качнулся назад, снимаясь ртом с члена, и заработал бедрами уже всерьез, позволяя Броку трахать так сильно, как хотелось. Двигаясь навстречу, усиливая каждое движение. Потом замычал удивленно от особенно острой вспышки удовольствия.

Брок сначала замер, заслушавшись, и чуть сменил угол, на более удачный.

— Еще… раз, там… хорошо слишком, — сбивчиво попросил Баки, но его поняли. И буквально за полминуты жарких коротких толчков довели до разрядки.

Кончал он долго, сладко содрогаясь, облизывая Стиву пальцы, пачкая белыми разводами черную кожу седла, так и не притронувшись к собственному члену. Но отдохнуть ему не дали: Брок развернул его на сиденьи, притянул ближе и жадно поцеловал, одновременно додрачивая себе.

Стив решил, что помощь лишней не будет, и обхватив член Брока, несколькими сильными движениями подвел его к самой грани. Такой Брок смотрелся потрясающе — с запрокинутой головой, с выставленной напоказ шеей, по которой катились крупные капли пота, с прикушенной в попытке не сорваться и не застонать губой. Стив полюбовался еще мгновение, потом наклонился и взял в рот. Брок, видимо, не ожидавший такой самодеятельности, только коротко и беспомощно прошептал:

— Твою ж мать!

И сразу кончил.


	4. Четыре

— Вот и покатались, — подытожил Джей, выбираясь из озера.

Осенняя прохладная вода заставляла кожу покрываться мурашками, и Стив выдержал только пару секунд, в отличие от приятеля, который даже сгонял до старой пристани и обратно. Брок в заплыве до лодок компании не составил, зато резкими гребками сразу ушел на глубину и несколько раз с удовольствием нырнул, смывая с себя пот и последствия жаркой встречи.

Оба вышли на берег ничуть не озябшие и Стив залюбовался контрастом — молочно-белым, как мрамор, Баки, чья кожа не впитывала ультрафиолет совсем, и бронзовым от загара Броком. В паре они смотрелись как два чертовых произведения искусства, вызывая желание любоваться вечно. Но вечность мгновенно закончилась, стоило Баки решительно отобрать у Стива плед, который он использовал вместо полотенца, а мокрому Броку прижаться к озябшей спине. Удивительно, но даже после долгого купания офицер Рамлоу был горячим, как полуденные камни в пустыне.

Джей накинул плед на плечи, отжал волосы и оценил происходящее:

— Вода холодная, но отличная. Хочу еще раз искупаться. После того, как мы повторим. Чисто для порядка и успокоения отсутствующей у меня совести, провожу опрос среди населения по этому поводу.

— Я готов повторить. С тобой. С вами. Двумя. И не один раз, и не два, — Брок тряхнул головой, так что холодные брызги полетели на грудь уже успевшего подсохнуть Стива. — Твой приятель уже успел мне пожаловаться, что твоя задница для него как Алькатрас: видеть — видит, а внутрь никак.

— Кровать, — решительно потребовал Стив. — Хочу кровать. И одеяло. Два. И подушку. Иначе, я возражаю.

— Подушка, — с какой-то особой вкрадчивой интонацией проговорил Джей, и они с Броком сначала переглянулись, потом синхронно посмотрели на патрульную машину, вернее на ее заднее сиденье.

— Там есть подушка, — тихо, словно сам себе сказал Брок. — Надувная.

— А одеяло? — Баки посмотрел на промокший от последствий купания плед и сразу его забраковал. — Обойдется?

— Обойдется, — поддержал Брок и стал теснить Стива к гостеприимно распахнутым дверям Форда. — Давай, парень, живее двигай своей охренительной задницей, мне до начала смены всего шесть часов осталось торчать в вашем лесу. Хочется успеть тебя опробовать. По разному.

— Так ты еще не при исполнении? — возмутился Баки, но продолжил подталкивать Стива к машине все с тем же энтузиазмом.

— Ну да, — Брок усмехнулся, облапав его, стряхнув крупные капли с плеч. — Заезжал к приятелю. Потом решил свернуть к озеру, поспать до смены, а тут вы. Обкатываетесь.

Стив запнулся, ощутив спиной нагретый солнцем кузов машины, но его разом подхватили с двух сторон.

Крепко. Сильно.

Чтобы больше уже не отпускать.

FIN


End file.
